


Maim, Threaten, Kill

by LucindaAM



Series: My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky doesn’t really say much, Bucky is like a father to you, F/M, Fluff, He’s not too happy with how you’ve decided to bring home, NO Swearing, No Smut, angst but the fluffy kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Bucky loves you like a daughter. Unfortunately for him, every daughter eventually brings home that one person that makes their father ask the age old question; What should he do with this person? Maim, Threaten or Kill?But what happens when the person prompting these questions is none other than the Winter Soldiers oldest friend?Nothing good.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Reader & James “Bucky” Barnes, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997734
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Maim, Threaten, Kill

**Author's Note:**

> An unofficial sequel to "Gettin' Caught Sneakin' Around" with Bucky and Steve's roles reversed.

You bit your lip and glance up at Steve nervously. “Are you sure about this?” You asked.

Steve looked offended at the lack of faith. “Of course I’m sure, doll. Why? Don’t you trust me?”

You sighed. “Steve . . .”

“Everything’s gonna work out fine, doll. He’s gonna be thrilled.”

You shook your head and clutched Steve’s arm tightly as you walked through the door to the compound. You knew for a FACT James Buchanan Barnes was NOT going to be thrilled. In fact, you were genuinely fearful for Steve’s life. Not much could push Bucky into Winter Soldier Mode these days, but you had a feeling this might just do it.

You were silent as Steve rambled on about some story from the good ol’ days. You were silent as he gallantly held the elevator doors open so you could go first. You were even silent as you watched the numbers slowly tick upwards. It felt more than a little bit like they were ticking towards your certain doom.

Desperately, you prayed to whoever was listening that some latent time manipulation powers could kick in right at that moment. Nothing fancy, just the ability to freeze time. Forever. Here. In this, the last moment you were sure you were going to see Steve alive.

Sadly, the gods had long since abandoned you and time didn’t stop. Somehow, the last three floors seemed to go past even faster.

With an all too peppy ”Ding!”, the elevator doors swooshed open.

You went instantly on alert. Your eyes taking in every nook and cranny of the dark common room as you’d been trained to do since birth. Not a soul could be seen, even in the darkest shadows you knew Bucky would have liked best.

You let out a breath and let yourself relax against Steve.

That was your first mistake.

You took a single step out of the elevator before a hardened metal arm you knew better than your own swung out of nowhere and wrapped around your waist, yanking you from Steve and sending you sprawling over the couch.

You let out an ”oof”, your super training the only thing keeping you from face-planting onto the floor.

You jumped up and spun around just in time to see Bucky’s metal arm wrap around Steve’s throat and lift him clean off his feet. Bucky’s stance was tense as he shoved Steve against the wall.

“Bucky!” You shouted, running towards the soldier. You moved to yank on his arm, but he snarled, and you froze in your steps. You held your hands out in front of you placatingly.

Bucky’s eyes were laser focused on Steve, though neither of you could see his expression under his wild hair.

“Still think there’s nothing to worry about?” You sassed helplessly; your eyes glued to the former Winter Soldier.

Despite being pressed against the wall by his throat with a raging three-hundred-pound assassin staring him down, Steve laughed.

“It’s fine.” He managed to choke out. “Isn’t it, Buck?”

The assassin grunted and abruptly dropped Steve to the ground. Steve fell to his knees and sucked in a few lungsful of air.

“You hurt her . . .” The Soldier pointed angrily.

“Yeah . . . Yeah. I got it.” Steve laughed. “If I hurt her, you can do what you want to my remains, but I guarantee my doll will have killed me long before you find out.”

Both men turned a tender eye to you, and you rolled your eyes despite the blush creeping up your cheeks.

Bucky made a noncommittal grunting noise before he spun on his heel and stalked towards you. Somehow, you managed to stay your ground.

For the second time that night, Bucky wrapped his arm around your waist only this time, he pulled you in for a tight hug before he placed a rough but loving kiss to the top of your head. Then, he stalked out of the room. Only a second later, a red-haired assassin slipped from another shadow and followed him out after sending a knowing smirk in your direction.

You let out a shaky breath and moved to drop to your knees beside Steve who was still trying to catch his breath.

You gave him a look as you checked the bruises that were already starting to form on his neck.

Steve chuckled fondly. “What?” He asked. “That went well.”

“I wouldn't call my father figure trying to murder you ’going well’, Stevie.” You chided.

Steve shook his shoulders and pushed himself to his feet. He pulled you up quickly and dropped an arm around your shoulder before leading you towards your room. “He loves you, doll. Of course he was going to try and warn you off.”

“He’s known you since you were a kid, Steve.” You deadpanned, trying to drive the point home.

Steve shook his head, a funny sort of smile gracing his lips. “Exactly. The man knows all my sins.”

You quirked a brow and turned to him. “Really?” You lowered your voice and took a step towards him. You traced a single finger up his chest and bit your lip. “ALL your sins?” You asked.

Steve’s pupils dilated and he sucked in a ragged breath. “You invitin’ me in doll?” He asked,

You opened your mouth to say something especially suggestive when a single red sniper dot suddenly appeared on Steve’s forehead.

You swallowed your words and pressed a quick, chase kiss to Steve’s lips. “Maybe next time, Cap’.” You said before you slipped into your room and slammed the door shut in a very confused soldier’s face.

You leaned the back of your head against the door for a single moment and sighed in frustration.

Twenty years ago, the Winter Soldier had bust into your life when he’d been ordered to train you to be the best of the best.

Somewhere along the line, the relationship lines had blurred. You two had become more closely knit than any natural born family ever could be, and you loved him with all your heart.

Still, though, what were daughters for if they weren’t causing a little mischief and a little heartbreak? Thought you loved Bucky, you wanted to be with Steve . . .

An evil smile coated your lips and you pulled out your phone. You typed a quick message before slipping your phone into your pocket and heading off to shower.

Across the compound, a man picked up his cellphone and read an otherwise innocent message.

“Hey, Loki. Wanna cause some mischief?”

The man smiled.


End file.
